1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a server connection method using the server, and a remote control system using a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of network infrastructure such as the Internet, a device remote control technique is coming to be provided, which allows the user to remotely control a device from outside the home via the Internet. Various kinds of techniques for providing such a remote control operation have been proposed. For example, such a remote control operation is performed via a dedicated server, router, or the like, connected to the Internet (see Patent document 1).